A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a solid state device that converts electrical energy to light. Light is emitted from an active layer of semiconductor materials sandwiched between oppositely doped layers when a voltage is applied across the doped layers. There are many different LED device structures that are made of different materials and have different structures and perform in different ways. Some emit laser light, and others generate non-monochromatic light. Some are optimized for performance in particular applications. Some are high power devices and others are not. Some emit light in infrared radiation, whereas others emit visible light of various colors, and still others emit ultraviolet light. Some are expensive to manufacture, whereas others are less expensive. For commercial general lighting applications, a so-called “laterally contacted” blue LED structure is often used at high current densities. Such a blue LED having a Multiple Quantum Well (MQW) active layer involving Indium-gallium-nitride may, for example, emit non-monochromatic light having a wavelength in a range from 440 nanometers to 500 nanometers while having an average current density of 38 amperes per square centimeter or more. A phosphor coating may be provided that absorbs some of the emitted blue light. The phosphor in turn fluoresces to emit light of other wavelengths so that the light the overall LED device emits has a wider range of wavelengths. Improvements in such blue LED devices are sought.